Una madre siempre sabe quién es mejor
by Elis Walter
Summary: Las razones por las que la madre de Shikamaru sabe quien es la indicada para su hijo. Ni Yoshino es partidaria de ver a su hijo con una bruja de la area. Quinto mandamiento. Por un mundo con más ShikaIno!


**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a su respectivo creador, Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dedicado a todas mis nenas amantes de ShikaIno. **

* * *

**Una madre siempre sabe quién es mejor**

— ¡Con un demonio Shikamaru Nara! ¡Levántate y haz algo productivo!— gritó Yoshino Nara al abrir la puerta de golpe.

Shikamaru bostezo irritado ¿Es que su problemática madre no podía dejarlo tranquilo aunque fuera una vez?

—Es mi día libre—alegó su hijo con fastidio.

—Eso no importa. Sal de esa cama y ponte a entrenar por lo menos.

—Tsk. Eso hice con papá esta mañana.

— ¿No tienes ninguna misión el día de hoy?

—No—contestó Shikamaru colocando un brazo debajo de su cabeza y cruzando las piernas en un gesto de total conforme para su característica pereza.

Yoshino simplemente suspiro irritada. Le tomo unos segundos calmarse y buscar las palabras más adecuadas que hicieran al haragán de su hijo entrar en razón. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y se cruzó de brazos.

—Sinceramente me preocupas— su tono de voz aunque sin perder autoridad, reflejaba cierta angustia.

— Deberías…no se…tal vez…

— ¿Qué?

Yoshino lo miró nostálgica. Como si los años le hubieran arrebatado a su adorable bebé dormilón.

—Haz crecido tanto.

—Sí mamá, eso lo sé—dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco sin que su madre se percatara de eso.

—Apuesto a que las chicas no dejan de molestarte—dijo Yoshino llevándose la mano al pecho ligeramente conmovida. Su hijo ahora era todo un hombre alto y apuesto de dieciocho años de edad que en varias ocasiones había ayudado a proteger a Konoha. Era el mejor estratega y uno de los confidentes y consejeros reconocidos del séptimo Hokage, además de uno de sus amigos más cercanos.

—Tsk. No del modo en que piensas— le dijo. Si que estaba rodeado de mujeres, pero todas ellas solo le daban dolores de cabeza. En especial cierta rubia compañera de equipo y amiga de la infancia ¿En qué demonios estaba especulando su madre? Era como si lo compararán con el bastardo de Sasuke Uchiha. Ese renegado que abandono la aldea, la traiciono y estuvo a punto de destruirla. Ese imbécil por el cual las niñas en su inocencia suspiraban por él. Además ¿Quién deseaba ser asediado todo el día por mujeres problemáticas? Mujeres problemáticas…como Ino.

Ese imbécil la había hecho llorar.

El rencor corrompió su alma. El nunca había sido partidario al Uchiha, pero haber hecho sufrir a Ino_,_ era algo que él nunca podría perdonar.

Yoshino se retiro de la puerta y se acerco a su cama. Acomodo su falda mientras tomaba asiento en la esquina del colchón.

—Shikamaru, hijo—comenzó a decir con ternura. —Sabes, hay muchas tentaciones fuera de la aldea que no valen la pena.

Él chico volteó a verla con una mirada confusa ¿Qué trataba de decir ahora su madre?

—Yo creo…que deberías tener una linda novia—concluyó su madre con una sonrisa (la cual su esposo Shikaku había descrito como _amable_) en el rostro. — ¡Oh vaya que eso me haría sentir tranquila!

—Tsk. Estoy bien así como estoy—le contestó ligeramente abochornado.

—Deberías tener…una novia que pueda lidiar con tu pereza. Alguien que pueda levantarte de donde sea que holgazanees.

"En pocas palabras…una mandona como ella." Pensaba su hijo. "Sí, claro como si quisiera unir mi vida a una mujer problemática como ella y terminar atado como papá"

Yoshino siguió hablando—. Una linda chica que sea de tu edad. No me gustaría verte con una vieja bruja.

"Créeme mamá, yo tampoco." se dijo a sí mismo asustado ante la idea.

—En verdad hijo—agregó— ¡No quiero que termines con una ramera!—dijo Yoshino asiendo énfasis en la palabra ramera mientras su cara se ponía furiosa como una amazona a la lucha.

—Tranquilízate mamá—dijo el chico aterrado después de ver la cara de pocos amigos de su madre.

Yoshino lo miro con los ojos entreabiertos como si estuviera analizando a su hijo. O más bien, a quien su hijo debería tener. Su madre relajo los músculos del rostro, se dio cuenta que no tenía caso malgastar su energía en hablar de la clase de mujer que su hijo no necesitaba. Lo mejor era enfocarse en describir a su mujer ideal. Una chica que no estaba tan lejos como Shikamaru creía.

— Necesitas una persona fuerte y tierna, que te apoye siempre que los demás duden de tus habilidades, que te tenga fe. Y que no tenga vergüenza de gritarte "¡Vamos Shikamaru!" frente a toda una multitud.

"Que problemático…" recordó una escena similar hace varios años, con cierta chica gritona.

— Alguien que te conozca, que se preocupe por ti, una chica que te cuide. Así no terminarías haciendo tonterías.

Shikamaru abrió sus ojos ante la mención. Eran extrañamente familiares tales palabras. La nostalgia de alguien querido que había mencionado algo similar golpeó su corazón.

"Problemático…" repitió mentalmente.

—Como una amiga de la infancia. Creo que ese sería el tipo de chica perfecto para ti.

"¡Demonios!" No. No. No. Su madre no se podía referir a…

¿Qué rayos significaba todo eso?

—No me interesa—mintió.

Pero Yoshino lo ignoró.

—Y en definitiva una chica muy bonita.

—Eso no es relevante—discutió él. Shikamaru en cierto modo estaba de acuerdo con su madre. No quería tener por esposa a una mujer demasiado fea, pero lo más que podía aspirar era tener a una mujer regular. Porque ¿aspirar a una belleza? Sin ser pesimista, nunca. Era realismo puro.

—Claro que sí—dijo su madre guiñándole un ojo —.No quiero que mis nietos sean horribles y tengan un cabello como pelos de escoba.

—No lo serán. Pero aún es demasiado pronto para que te preocupes por eso mamá.

—Más vale irnos asegurando—murmuró la mujer.

Shikamaru suspiró indiferente. Y pensar que solo le apetecía una tarde tranquila en su habitación. Lo mejor hubiera sido ir al bosque a contemplar las nubes y poder descansar un rato…pero no, no estaba de humor para caminar hasta ese lugar y prefirió quedarse en su casa. Mala idea.

No contaba con que su madre iba a fastidiarle la tarde.

En definitiva era un chico maldito. Condenado a lidiar con mujeres problemáticas toda su vida. Tal vez su madre tenía razón y terminaría casado con una mujer problemática, mandona, muy hermosa, amable y con más energía de la que él podría soportar. Como Ino.

Ino. Ino. Ino.

¿Cómo Ino? Eso jamás sucedería. No había manera de que Ino se fijara en él. Aunque él la…

¿Desde cuándo había surgido el nombre de la rubia en su mente con tanta impotencia?...O… ¿en su corazón?

"Problemático. Problemático Y mil veces problemático." Pensaba mientras su rostro regala expresiones ansiosas que desprendían risitas de la boca de su madre. Como si ella supiera algo que él desconocía. O que no quería reconocer.

—Tsk.

— ¿No tienes nada que decir al respecto? —le retó su madre posando las manos en las caderas y levantando el pecho en señal de desafió.

—No realmente—contestó su hijo tratando de tomar sus palabras con indiferencia.

Yoshino bufó.

— ¡Eres idéntico a tu padre!

—Mamá...

— ¿Qué le viste a papá? —preguntó. Ya le había hecho la misma pregunta a su padre años atrás, ahora le parecía correcto escuchar la versión materna.

Yoshino abrió los ojos atónita ante la pregunta. Las mejillas adquirieron una tonalidad rojiza y Shikamaru pensó que iba a regañarlo por hacer ese tipo de pregunta tan imprudente, pero lejos de enojarse y regañarlo, su madre se llevo una mano a la cara y su mirada se clavo en una esquina del piso. Tenía un aire soñador propio de una mujer enamorada.

—Bueno…al principio, aunque él era unos años mayor que yo y era mi superior, sinceramente pensaba que tu padre era un vago sin oficio ni beneficio ¿Te dije que él y yo nos conocimos desde muy jóvenes?—comenzó a relatar con alegría en su cara—Jejeje creó nunca te lo había dicho. Pero con el paso de los años, simplemente fue cambiando la imagen que tenía de él. Descubrí que era una persona inteligente y sabia, un gran compañero además podía ser muy responsable cuando se lo proponía—Yoshino empezó a dar un listado de todas las cualidades de su esposo, incluida estaba las cicatrices que tenían en el rostro, propias de una misión casi mortal, las cuales ella encontraba atractivas mientras el resto de las mujeres prácticamente le deban el pésame— ¡Bah! que sabían esas tontas—había concluido.

"Sabía que no debía preguntar." Pensó al imaginarse que ese relato tomaría el resto del día.

—Problemático. Bueno, supongo que entonces casarte con papá no resulto tan difícil. Considerando las circunstancias—interrumpió. Otra mala idea.

La mirada de Yoshino se torno fría y critica. Luego una sonrisa altanera y victoriosa se dibujo en su rostro.

—Por supuesto. Shikaku y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos… ¡Sin importar que esa vieja bruja extranjera intentara quitármelo! ¡La muy zorra aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para acercase a él! ¡Toda la gente decía que ellos hacían una _bonita pareja_ porque tenían _mucho en común _y ella no era _problemática _como yo! ¡Era una bruja y horrenda despreciable! —espetó Yoshino con muchísima rabia, celos y engreimiento. Su hijo no recordaba la última vez que su madre se había comportado así. Más bien, no recordaba que su madre tuviera un comportamiento como ese anteriormente. Siempre había sido una madre mandona, gritona y problemática, pero esta vez era algo más aterrador—. Pero bueno… al final esa perra tuvo que irse con la cola entre las patas directamente a su aldea de regreso. Tu padre y yo nos casamos y al tiempo naciste tú como prueba de nuestra unión—añadió sonriendo con orgullo. Pero eso no ayudo a disminuir el terror que había provocado en su hijo en lo más mínimo.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, sonó el timbre de la entrada. Yoshino sonrió complacida de escucharlo, como si hubiera escuchado su canción favorita en la radio.

Tsk ¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora? —preguntó Shikamaru. "Y lo más sorprendente ¿Por qué no la irrita tener un invitado de imprevisto?"

— ¡Oh! Es verdad olvide decirte— le dijo entre risas— Invite a cenar a Ino-chan— concluyó guiñándole un ojo.

—Problemático.

—Vamos ¿Qué esperas? ¡Apúrate! ¡No la dejes esperando en la puerta! —le obligó a olvidar la pereza y levantarse para recibir a su invitada

—Sí. Sí. Sí—contestó tratando de actuar apático ante las evidentes intenciones de su madre, pero aún así no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

—Con un sí basta ¡Deja de perder el tiempo y baja de una buena vez!

Shikamaru y su madre bajaron los escalones y recibieron a la chica. Yoshino alegó tener que hacer y los dejo a ambos solos en la estancia. Desde el otro lado de la puerta mientras salía al pasillo, vio de reojo como los jóvenes enamorados se sonrojaban mientras intercambiaban palabras en una conversación amena. Yoshino se vio a si misma reflejada en Ino. La manera en la que pestañeaba intensamente, como recogía su cabello hacia un lado y se mordía los labios ansiosos para llamar la atención del hombre que quería. Shikamaru se rascaba la cabeza terriblemente abochornado, le costaba trabajo mirar a Ino a los ojos porque sabía que se perdía en el encanto de su mirada. Sorpresivamente ambos jóvenes sonrieron y magnéticamente sus manos se entrelazaron antes de salir al patio.

— ¿Me llevas a comer? — preguntó Ino con tono dulce y ojos coquetos.

—Mujer problemática—susurró sonriendo de lado.

La madre de Shikamaru se quedo observando a la pareja tomar su camino sin soltarse de las manos. Yoshino sintió la presencia de su marido que le posaba sus ásperas manos en sus delicados hombros femeninos.

— ¿Desde cuándo te gusta jugar a la casamentera? —preguntó su esposo con sarcasmo.

—No pienso permitir que la pobre de Ino-chan pase por todo lo que yo tuve que pasar contigo—dijo Yoshino.

—Mujer problemática.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó ella al notar como su marido se reía entre dientes.

—No puedo creer que después de tantos años aún estés celosa—dijo Shikaku tratando de no soltar una carcajada. Obviamente había escuchado cada palabra de la conversación que su mujer había tenido con su hijo.

—Oh, cierra la boca—respondió su esposa antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

**_QUINTO MANDAMIENTO _**

**_Al igual que Yoshino en este fic: _**

**_No apoyaras el Shika/bruja de la arena._**


End file.
